Doomer
}} Doomers refer to the species that is found within Another Dimension during the events of Kirby's Return to Dream Land. They are multicolored, luminescent creatures with vibrant and otherwise unstable skin. There are various types of Doomers, such as land-based Doomers, Doomers with wings, giant spike launching Doomers, Sphere Doomers, and even the Greater Doomer and Grand Doomer themselves. Most share yellow eyes, the major exceptions being the Sphere Doomers (who have various eye colors) and the Grand Doomer (whose eyes are red in Main Mode and white in Extra Mode). Games ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land In ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land, all varieties of Doomer reside within Another Dimension. Purple Doomer }} The first Doomers that are encountered are colored purple and very small in size. They each have a pair of purple-tinted wings with three feathers on them. They somewhat resemble the Regular Sphere Doomers, but always have their mouths shut and lack the tail feathers and tufts of hair. Also, their wings look more "feathery" and lighter than a Sphere Doomer's colorful dimensional wings. They seem to have their eyes all the way open as if in fright or surprise, instead of in the usual angry arches all the other Doomers have. These Doomers are very weak compared to their brethren. Their only form of offense is to fly into Kirby and his friends. They do not actively seek the player out, but they may change their flight patterns after appearing in the background so they can bumble into them. The purple Doomers always fly in large groups and come in either rows or cluster formations. A single shot from Landia is enough to defeat one of them. Red Doomer }} These Doomers are a bit bigger than the purple ones and are more temperamental. They are red in color and have wings with four feathers on them and an orange tint. Three tufts of hair stick out from atop their heads that curl forward. They mostly keep their mouths closed, except when they open them to attack. The red Doomers attack by flying up to the player and spitting red orbs out at them or by trying to fly into them. Their projectiles can be eliminated by using Landia's attacks on them. They are always moving about, making it hard to predict where they will stop to attack next and sometimes lie in wait to attack Kirby and the others. It only takes a few shots to destroy them. Green Doomer }} The Doomers with green skin are very different from all of their kind. They don't posses any wings at all, and instead opt to walk around on the shimmering surfaces of the passages of Another Dimension on a pair of orange feet. They have three skinny stalks of hair on their heads and always have their mouths open. They are roughly about the same size as the purple Doomers and are as aggressive as the red Doomers. Pattern-wise, the green Doomers scuttle back and forth on the solid matter drifting around in Another Dimension. When Kirby and his team draw near, they will stop for a moment and start spitting out green orbs at them. Some of them even wait up on the ceilings of the passages and attack upside-down. It only takes a few regular shots to get rid of them, but doing so means that Landia must be lowered very close to the Doomers, where they might try to run into the player. These Doomers are usually positioned very close together, which makes a physical move such as Spiral Dragon better for defeating them, as Landia can simply plow through groups of them. Pink Doomer }} This is the largest type of Doomer, coming close to the Grand Doomer in terms of size. Their skin is a glowing pink and they have their hair coming up in single strand that separates into three and faces backwards, making it look like a mohawk. They don't have any wings, but instead have four large spikes coming out of their sides diagonally. Two are at the top and the other two are at the bottom. The spikes are lavender with several white bands encircling them. Their mouths always hang open to show off all their teeth. The pink Doomers will always float in from the background and try to block the path of the heroes. They take up a lot of room because of their size, making it hard to fly around them. Once they have found a position, they will start spitting out pink orbs that are much bigger than the ones spat out by the red and green Doomers. These projectiles can just as easily be destroyed like the other ones though. The pink Doomers themselves can soak up a lot more damage before being defeated, so it is recommended to use a charged-up shot from Landia to deal with them first. However, after the Doomer explodes, it will unleash its four spikes out from its body as a last ditch attack. The spikes fly out in a spread-out shot which is dangerous when up close, but can be easily maneuvered around when far away enough. They can also be destroyed by a couple of shots from Landia, just like the orbs. The best move to use when battling a pink Doomer is arguably Landia's Spiral Dragon attack, as this will defeat the enemy instantly and destroy any spikes the dragon comes in contact with. ''Kirby: Planet Robobot The purple and red Sphere Doomers appear in ''Kirby: Planet Robobot as one of the four holographic bosses created by Holo Defense API. They retain their attacks and behavior from Kirby's Return to Dream Land. ''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' and Super Kirby Clash A new variant of Doomer, known as the Greater Doomer, appears for the first time as an opponent in the Ruins and the Dunes in the Tough and Tougher categories, respectively. Trivia * The Doomers may have a connection to the Master Crown, seemingly doing the bidding of whomever wears it. This is evidenced by one of Magolor's attacks of summoning a horde of Sphere Doomers to attack Kirby and his friends. This would also explain why the Doomers would try to prevent the Lor Starcutter's reassembly of its Energy Spheres and the Grand Doomer's sudden theft of the Mast during Landia's control of the crown, as they were preventing Magolor from making a return back to Halcandra. * Initials of these Doomers' Japanese names (including Sphere/Grand Doomer) are unified Japanese R-sounds (ra, ri, ru, re, ro). Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Another Dimension Category:Large Enemies